Jade's Discovery
by belgarion11
Summary: Jade discovers her feelings toward Jackie are more than a niece and uncle kind of love.
1. A night of changes

All Jackie Chan Adventures characters are copyright of Jackie Chan and Kids WB.

_Italics _stand for thoughts while **bold** stand for speech.

**Jade's Discovery**

            On a cold, moonless night in the middle of January there lies a girl awake plagued by her inner demons.  Her name is Jade Chan she is a normal teenager with the normal hormones that come with the title but her interests do not stray far from her family tree.  Jade is horrified with the idea that she is in love with her uncle the high-flying, ass-kicking Jackie Chan.  But she cannot deny whenever he is in the same room she would feel a sense of peace and tranquility; as though nothing can harm her when he is near.

**Jackie: "Jade?"**

Pulled out of her trance Jade sees before her the object of her affections and thoughts.

**Jade: "Jackie, what are you still doing up at this hour?"**

**Jackie: "That is what I was going to ask you?"**

**Jade: "Oh, just thinking about some stuff (mostly you!), I'll be going to bed soon, don't worry Jackie."**

**Jackie: "Alright, but you better get some rest cause were going on our trip tomorrow so you need your sleep.  O.K.?"**

**Jade: "(Oh yeah the trip I almost forgot) I'll be ready tomorrow Jackie don't worry so much it's not good for you."**

**Jackie: "With you around how can anybody not worry?"**

With this said Jackie mock pouts to prove his point, though he cannot keep a straight face and busts out laughing anyways.

**Jackie: "Alright Jade good-night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."**

Turning to leave Jackie is stopped by a slight weight attached to his body, non other than Jade giving her Uncle a last minute hug.

**Jackie: "What was that for?"**

**Jade: "Oh nothing just saying good-night (if you only knew)."**

The warm embrace causes Jade to tint a light pink, Jackie takes notice but brushes it off as a figment of his imagination.  

_Jackie_: "Nah its nothing she probably just has a cold or something, what could she ever see in me? ha-ha ha."

Peeling himself away from his niece's embrace Jackie exits the room and goes to bed.  While he walks away he is being stared at from behind under the watchful gaze of his lovable niece.

_Jade_: "Better not hug him again or he might really find out about my secret."

With that said the youngest Chan goes to bed with a feeling of warmth in her heart and her body, dreaming of her uncle and her in the most romantic of circumstances.

Author's notes

Well how did you like it?  It was my first try at a incest fic, actually my first try at a fic at all.  Well thanks for reading and hope to get some reviews soon. R&R please?


	2. The Trip

All Jackie Chan Adventures characters are copyright of Jackie Chan and Kids WB.

_Italics _stand for thoughts while **bold** stand for speech.

**Jade's Discovery**

            The next day, Jade awakens to discovery she has woken up late once again.

**Jade: "Damn, I got to get ready for the trip."**

**Jackie: "Are you awake Jade were almost ready to leave."**

**Jade: "Yeah Jackie I'm almost done just have to brush my teeth and get changed."**

**Jackie: "O.K. but hurry up alright the cab arrives in an hour."**

            While Jade is brushing her teeth she reminisces about the dreams she had the previous night.

_Jade_: "I can't stop thinking about those dreams and how they make me love Jackie even more."

            While Jade is brushing her teeth Jackie is also is having some thoughts that are less than pure of his niece.

_Jackie_: "I can't believe how much Jade has grown in these past few years, she has really matured into a very beautiful woman.  I just can't understand the dreams I have been having these past few weeks where Jade and I have been in some compromising situations."

            While having these thoughts Jackie does not notice that he is turning a faint shade of pink due to his naughty wanderings.  Jade arrives just as the Jackie finishes his thoughts on the past few weeks and what they mean to him.

**Jade: "I'm all ready for the trip Jackie where are we going again?"**

            After Jackie recovers from a face fault, as well as producing quite a bit of sweat coming from his forehead he explains the plans once again to Jade.

**Jackie: "Jade I told you already that we are going to Japan to go over a new excavation site that proves to be the most earth-shattering discovery in this millennium."**

**Jade: "Oh that's right another excavation where Uncle and me will see the sights while you are away doing fun stuff."  This was stated with more than enough concealed venom to get through even Jackie's dense head.**

**Jackie: "Jade now don't be that way I can't help it if being a archaeologist sometimes causes me not to be there for you and Uncle."**

**Jade: "I know Jackie but I just wish you spent more time with us (mostly me but)."**

**Jackie: "I will try my best, come on the cab is here we have to get to the airport let's go."**

            Thus they arrive at the airport and catch the 9:15 a.m. flight to Narita airport in Japan.  After the arduous 12 hour plane ride from Los Angeles to Narita, Japan the Chan clan is all but asleep on their feet.  Jackie must carry Jade from the airport to the cab awaiting outside to take them to their hotel.  While Jackie is carrying Jade he does not notice the pale pink shade of her skin, this is due to the fact that Jade is not asleep just very tired and warm next to the embrace of her favorite uncle.

_Jade_: "I can't believe I am riding piggyback on Jackie's shoulders I wish this moment would never end."

            But as Jade learns all too soon good things never last forever, Jackie deposits Jade in the backseat of a waiting taxi cab and returns for their luggage while Uncle watches over Jade.  Jade smells the distinct odor of Uncle and is pulled from her stupor by his strong aroma of garlic.

**Uncle: "Oh Jade you are awake Jackie's gone to get the bags, one more thing he also carried you to the cab so when he comes back thank him."**

**Jade: "I will Uncle but isn't Jackie taking an awful long time?"**

**Uncle: "I suppose so let me check on him you wait in the cab, one more thing don't speak to the driver, one more thing don't touch anything."**

**Jade: "O.K.,O.K. just go and find Jackie so we can get to our hotel."**

            While Uncle leaves the taxi cab driver turns around and speaks to Jade in Japanese thus Jade doesn't understand and shakes her head.  In heavily accented English the driver queries when they are going to be leaving the airport.  Jade answers that she does not know thus they both wait for Uncle and Jackie to return.

            When Uncle and Jackie do return they have the luggage and place it in the truck of the cab and off they go to their hotel.  During the ride there is awkward silence due to the language difference between the driver and his passengers.  Once Jackie breaks the ice the atmosphere turns much more hospitable.  They arrive at the hotel, The Hilton Regency, where they unload their luggage and Jackie pays the driver.

**Jackie: "Well were here what do you want to do check in first or have dinner?"**

**Jade: "I wouldn't mind getting settled in first so I can take a bath after that long plane ride."**

**Jackie: "Okay how bout we check in then meet in the lobby in exactly 30 min. to eat dinner?"**

**Jade: "Great then I can take a bath."**

**Uncle: "Sounds good to me, but one more thing let's eat something other than sushi, one more thing something along the lines of Chinese food is good okay?"**

**Jackie: "Whatever you say Uncle, let's get checked in first."**

            As they are checked in Jackie happens to see a beautiful Japanese woman pass by, while Jade is fuming silently right next to him.

_Jade_: "Why can't he stare at me like that it's not fair."

            Now on the verge of tears Jade tears away to the elevator with her luggage and runs to her room.  Leaving a perplexed Uncle and Jackie so they follow more slowly and reach the elevator to bring them to their rooms.  Jackie is worried about Jade's behavior and knocks on the door of her room.  It is open so he steps inside to see an empty room at first he is confused but he soon hears the telltale signs of the shower running.  He can also hear sobbing inside the bathroom so he goes to investigate, what he finds surprises him.


	3. A quiet dinner maybe?

All Jackie Chan Adventures characters are copyright of Jackie Chan and Kids WB.

_Italics _stand for thoughts while **bold** stand for speech.

**Jade's Discovery**

            Jackie discovers Jade in a rather compromising situation; Jackie could see most of Jade's upper body the only part that was even remotely covered was her new grown endowment, and this was only covered by her long hair.

_Jackie_: "Wow she has grown up these past few years I didn't realize she had grown so large!!"

**Jade: "Jackie, what are you doing in here get out?" screamed Jade as she tried to cover up her unmentionables.**

**Jackie: "I am so sorry Jade I didn't know that you would be naked I swear." cried Jackie as he hurriedly exited the bathroom.**

            As Jade finished getting dressed and wiping the tears from her eyes she heard the mutterings of Jackie just outside the doorway and listened closely.  "Why did I walk into the bathroom when I knew the shower was running?" muttered Jackie.  "So he did know I knew it could it be that he actually wanted to see my body?" pondered Jade.  Thinking that Jackie had suffered enough inner turmoil (even though he deserves it for always leaving me) Jade walked out of the bathroom.

**Jade: "So what were you doing in my room anyways?"**

**Jackie: "I just wanted to know if you were alright or not."**

**Jade: "What do you mean if I was alright or not?"**

            Jackie cautiously walked closer to Jade and gently brushed back her bangs.  After this was accomplished both Jade and Jackie blushed a fair shade of pink.  While Jackie was running through the reasons why he would suddenly caress Jade's face, Jade was thinking along the same lines.

_Jade_: "Why would he touch me so intimately, shit I'm blushing I better steer this conversation in a less dangerous direction."

**Jade: "Jackie you still didn't answer me?"**

**Jackie: "Well I saw you crying and then you just ran away what happened?"**

**Jade: "Oh that I was just tired from the trip and needed a quick bath to perk me right up (I sure hope he buys that)."**

**Jackie: "But why then were you crying in the shower I heard you sobbing from the doorway."**

**Jade: "(Now he's observant as hell) Isn't it time to meet Uncle for dinner?"**

**Jackie: "Oh your right, but I want an answer the minute were back I'm worried."**

            Jade nods and thinks to herself "So he does care and the way he caressed my cheek there may be hope after all."  "Alright lets go" states Jackie.

            Thus the duo exit Jade's room and make their way downstairs to the lobby and go looking for the restaurant.  They soon see Uncle waving to them, therefore they make their way toward the table that Uncle is drinking tea.

**Jackie: "Sorry were late had to take care of something."**

**Uncle: "Next time plan ahead, and one more thing I have already ordered for us we are having Peking duck, Sizzling beef steak, and fried calamari."**

**Jade: "Sounds good can't wait to dig in."**

**Jackie: "Yeah Peking duck is my favorite how did you order it in a Japanese restaurant though?"**

**Uncle: "Oh I have my ways, one more thing who were you staring at in the lobby was it a lady friend of yours."**

_Jade_: "That's what I want to know."

**Jackie: "No, no that was just a woman who looked very pretty."**

_Jade_: "Oh that makes me feel a lot better."

            The meal proceeds uneventful 'til the arrival of the pretty Japanese woman then it takes a turn for the worst to Jade.  "Just great I can't even have a simple dinner with Jackie without another woman intruding why god, why do you torture me so?" lamented Jade.  The woman recognized Jackie and walked over to say hi, but Jackie was already up and walking toward her.  "Konichiwa" greeted Jackie as well as bowing, "Konichiwa" responded the mysterious woman also bowing.

**Jackie: "Do you speak English ma'am?"**

**Mysterious **woman**: "Yes, let me introduce myself I am Amano Yuki and you are?"  
**Jackie**: "My name is Jackie Chan pleased to make your acquaintance."**

            While Jackie and Yuki talked Jade was eavesdropping on their conversation, "So anything I can do for you, you seemed to be searching for me." queried Jackie.  "Yes I am going to be part of your excavation team Mr. Chan, I am the expert on the area you and your team will be digging up."  "That's wonderful I hope to get to know you better throughout the weeks or months it will take to completely observe the site, and call me Jackie, Mr. Chan sounds too formal."

            And thus the beginning of a very exciting journey is underway what will Jade and Jackie face in the next chapter of Jade's Discovery please review.

Author's Notes

Much thanks goes out to Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore for being the first one to review this story.  I hope to improve on this story and ask for suggestions from my reviewers.  Also thanks go out to FEEL-THE-MYSTIC and Terry-Bogard for also reviewing an encouraging the story.  Also I hope to add more Jackie and Jade moments in the next chapter thanks for reading.


	4. The Dream

All Jackie Chan Adventures characters are copyright of Jackie Chan and Kids WB.

_Italics _stand for thoughts while **bold** stand for speech

Jade's Discovery 

            Jackie and gang plus the new arrival Amano Yuki finished their dinners without incident and filed to their respective rooms.  While walking to her room Jade was thinking of the events of the past evening and cannot get out of her head the idea that Yuki would be a major competitor for Jackie's heart.  In Jackie's room there was a lot of activity going on due to the fact that he could not get to sleep due to all the tension he had seen during dinner; thus he thought a little workout would be in order to help calm his nerves.  He first started with a regular punch combination and then flared out into a more complicated dance where he is fighting a invisible opponent; it just so happens that Jade was passing by his room and heard all the commotion so she thought she should investigate the noise.  What she found was a sweat covered Jackie in only a wife-beater undershirt, it is not hard to imagine Jade's reaction to this blessed moment she turned bright red and closed the door almost immediately.  Although she left enough of a space for her to peek in and watch the muscular Jackie just finishing his invisible opponent off with a well-placed flying roundhouse kick directly toward the head.  "Wow that was quite a workout, I'd better get out of this sweaty cloths before I catch a cold."  Thus said Jackie started to take off his shirt and sweat pants to reveal a very muscular physique that had Jade ready to faint.  Jade was soon hyperventilating due to too much stimulus to her eyes and brain, dumbly walking back to her room and lying down to rest her exhausted senses she fell into a dream-filled slumber.

(Dream state)

**Jade**: Where am I?

**Mysterious** **voice**: "You are in a dream, well more like a vision of the future for you and Jackie."

**Jade**: "Who are you come out of the shadows and face me."

**Mysterious** **voice**: "You asked for it so don't make such a fuss when I come out k?"

            With this last statement a woman very similar to Jade comes out of the mist and stands right in front of Jade.  "Who are you and why do you look so much like me?" questioned Jade, "I am you but just a few years older; I am just a part of your subconscious here to warn you of the peril you and Jackie will be in."

Jade: "What kind of danger are you talking about me and Jackie have been to hell and back there is nothing out there that we can't handle."

AN: I will start calling the subconscious Jade S. Jade from now on.

**S**. **Jade**: "Cocky aren't we, or is that I Oh whatever; I have come to warn you not to be talked down by my younger self."

            Turning away and slowly returning to the mist S. Jade is stopped.  "Wait, I meant no insult I just thought that anything in the world can't hurt Jackie, you're my subconscious you should know my memories and when in that time has Jackie ever been hurt?"  Turning back to her younger self S. Jade exclaimed "Never but this time will be different because this time he will have many more distractions to occupy him and will be in tremendous danger."  Jade was becoming more and more fearful of the events that will soon take place so she asked "What is the danger that me and Jackie will face?".

**S.** **Jade**: "Finally now we can get down to business, there is a dark and loathsome evil lurking in the site that you and he will be traveling to tomorrow, it is a evil that never has been stopped only delayed it's name is too terrible to mention but it will unleash total chaos upon your world."

**Jade**: "Well that's just great what are Jackie and me supposed to do to stop it if it seems invincible?"

**S**. **Jade**: "As I have said I am only part of your subconscious thus I cannot give you the answer to that but beware of the Japanese woman she has a hand to play in these evil dealings."

**Jade**: "You mean Yuki but she seems nice." This response was strained due to the level of contempt that Jade had for the woman.

**S**. **Jade**: "Come now can you really lie to yourself, she is the only thing stopping you from having Jackie and happiness."

**Jade**: "Now that is not true she may be a rival for his affections but he can never love me like a woman only as a niece."  While stating this Jade is brought to tears before her older counterpart.

**S**. **Jade**: "Shh, shh it's alright don't cry everything will be alright."  Saying this while lightly caressing Jade's face.

            Jade's head shots up effectively throwing her counterparts arm off, "You are stroking my face the same way Jackie did in my bedroom, why?" questioned Jade.  "I only do what you remember, the tenderness of his touch, the warmth of his hands, and the way it made you feel secure and loved."  Jade raged "Stop it, stop it there can be nothing between him and me you are just filling my head with false dreams and whole lies."  S. Jade slowly fades away but before she goes she bellows "Beware, beware of the danger you shall face."

(End Dream state)

**Jade**: "What the hell was that all about I better see Jackie."

Author Notes

So how do you like this fourth installment remember to review and suggest what other things I should put in this fic to better it.  Well got to go bye hope to see more reviews soon.


	5. In each other's arms

**Disclaimer: All Jackie Chan Adventures characters are copyright of Jackie Chan and Kids WB.**

**Jade's Discovery**

Jade wandered down the meandering hallway toward her uncle's lodgings, 'I wonder if he is still taking a shower? What would he look like dripping wet…with his muscles glistening in the moonlight…whoa I better cut that out.'

Finally arriving at the door of Jackie's room she knocked softly and called out to her uncle. The door swiftly opened to reveal a clean and slightly wet Jackie, "Jade, what are you doing here? It is the middle of the night, you should be in bed, now go on we have a big day tomorrow."

Jade dismissed his comments and motioned for them to step into the room and talk about it. "Jackie, I have been having some weird dreams lately. They seem to be premonitions of what is to come…do you think they mean anything?"

Startled by the way the conversation was going Jackie tried his best to put on a stern face. "Now Jade, dreams do mean a lot of things, but premonitions? That is stretching it a bit far, but since they scare you so…hmm…maybe you should tell me about what it is you are dreaming about."

A bit nervous of telling Jackie all the sordid details, Jade edited her dreams and made sure to not mention any of the more how shall we say…exotic dreams.

"So what you are telling me is that something or someone who plays a part in the evil is coming to destroy me and you? And Yuki is also a part of this evil organization?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say. I know it may seem farfetched but it is so vivid in my dreams that I can't help but feel frightened and alone."

"Jade you are never alone, you have me, uncle, and Tohru to keep you safe. Don't ever be afraid to come talk to one of us if this ever happens again. Farfetched as it may be I have seen too many things to let something so strong slip away. We will talk to Uncle and see what he says on the matter, other than that there is nothing more I can do."

"Thanks Jackie, for listening I mean."

"Anytime Jade, anytime."

"I have one more favor to ask Jackie, would you please let me explain it all before you answer?"

"Of course Jade."

"Well, since these dreams are happening to me only when I am alone…"

"I know what you are trying to say Jade…but…"

"Wait you didn't let me finish Jackie, I mean I wouldn't sleep on the bed or nothing just on the floor. Anywhere that isn't my room, please?"

"There is no need for that Jade, you will sleep on the bed while I take the floor."

"No, Jackie I didn't mean for you to sleep on the floor. Never mind, I'll just stay in my own room."

"Nonsense, if the dreams really bother you so much I will not have you lose sleep over it for something as silly as sleeping arrangements. We can both share the bed, it is certainly wide enough."

Feeling her heart beating at a mile a minute Jade walked toward Jackie and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you Jackie, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Come now, no need for tears…it is alright Uncle Jackie is here. Now let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Without further ado they went about their nightly activities changing into their night clothes, brushing their teeth, and grabbing a drink of water before heading to bed. "So which side do you want Jade left or right?"

"Doesn't matter to me Jackie, I could have slept on the floor but either side is fine."

"Alright you take the right and I'll take the left. Could you turn on the nightstand lamp?" After Jackie closed the main light the room gave off a homier feeling…much like a suite or a cozy fire.

With the moonlight dancing through the window Jackie easily maneuver his way to the left side of the bed. Falling lightly he tucked himself in and whispered good night to Jade.

All the while Jade was having trouble sleeping…it seemed to be a bit too hot in the room. Or at least that is how she felt, in such close quarters with Jackie did that to her, 'This is ridiculous, we are just sleeping in the same bed, not making love. There is nothing to be this nervous about, yep nothing at all.' That was until Jade found out why so many women chased after Jackie, you see Jackie only wore a thin T-shirt to bed and boxers.

With such little fabric to hold in his physique it was no wonder Jade stared and stared at the Adonis that was her uncle. Capturing the visage of the slumbering martial artist in her mind forever, Jade soon fell asleep wrapped in another sort of dream, but one that was definitely more pleasurable, at least that is how anyone who looked at Jade's slumbering face would assume.

By the middle of the night, the two had slowly but surely inched ever so closely together…almost as if their bodies knew what their brains would not allow. Thus by the time morning came…their bodies were entangled with each other…showcasing their bodies need for the warmth they found in each other's arms.


End file.
